Big Trouble Little Trunks
by Majin Maljita
Summary: A oneshot about the day in the life of the Briefs Family. This is my conceived thoughts about what a normal day would be like for our two favorite characters and their mischievous son.


**Big Trouble, Little Trunks**

**A/N:** This is a short story that came to mind in the middle of math class. Anyways, it's a one-shot guys, so don't expect anything more than this, but anyways. It shows the day in the life of a 7 year old Trunks getting in trouble with his parents. Especially his mom! So anyways, I thought this was something that Bulma and Vegeta lovers would appreciate! Please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z nor have I ever claimed to, but I sure as hell wish I did.

* * *

The sun was shining heavily down upon the Capsule Corporation compound. It seemed to be a regular day in West City, Japan. The birds were singing and people were minding their own business downtown. The President of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs, was busy attending to the routine projects in her laboratory. Testing and assembling devices that made her company flourish. Her husband, Vegeta, was in the middle of his normal routine in the Gravity Room. He was constantly training with pure dedication to getting stronger and increasing his power. The happily married couple were lost to themselves as they worked with an excellent sense of concentration on their own individual projects.

Nobody was expecting what happened next.

It seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

Unless, of course, your name was Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

The seven year old rascal had free roam of the property while his parents were working. That_ always_ meant a recipe for disaster. The lavendar haired tyke had set up an army of his father's training robots outside of the Gravity Room. He was only about ten feet away from where his father was currently training and fifteen feet away from where his mother was working. With abnormal speed, he turned all of the robots on and returned to a fighting stance about five feet away from the assembly line of training bots.

With a pure mischievous and smug grin, he yelled, "Come on and fight me you puny hunks of metal!"

It was a moment that would have made his father proud.

Without warning, the entire line of robots fired all at once at the seven year old hybrid. He chuckled arrogantly before he powered up and caused a massive explosion on the Capsule Corporation lawn. A blast that easily rocked the entire compound which caused both of his parents to stop in fear for the other.

Fearing the worst, Bulma instantly tried to reach Vegeta through their mental link.

"_Oh Vegeta, please tell me you're okay_!"

When the blast shook the Gravity Room, Vegeta reached out for his mate's life source making sure she was still alive. Whether or not he'd ever admit it, he was afraid of losing her. In a sigh of relief when he heard her worried message in his mind, he instantly replied, "_I'm fine, woman. Are you alright? Did you mix the wrong chemicals again?_"

"_I'm fine, Vegeta. I haven't caused a single explosion today... well, yet, anyways. I thought that noise was you. Did the Gravity Room blow up again? Are you hurt_?"

"_I already told you, I'm fine. So if it wasn't you... and it wasn't me. Then there's only one other person that it could have been._"

Bulma paused to think and the realization of something bad happening to her only son instantly set in. At the same time, both parents, with worry and fear in their hearts, screamed, "TRUNKS!"

The young saiya-jin chuckled slightly as he sheepishly replied, "Oops!"

Both Bulma and Vegeta stormed out of their respective stations to find their son sitting in a mass of robot debris. The blue haired scientist was fuming in rage beyond all reason. Vegeta had never seen her harbor so much anger towards their first born son before. A little too rough for even the prince's liking, the brilliant woman picked their son up by the back of his shirt, holding him up to her eye level so he could see the pure unveiled anger glistening in the normally tranquil sapphire depths.

"Listen to me you little brat! How dare you think you can just blow up $2,500,000 machinery any time you feel like it! Do you understand how much it costs me to keep rebuilding that shit?!"

When she received no reply, she visciously shook her son, and yelled, "DO YOU?!"

Trunks was frightened by his mother's demeanor. He had _never_ seen her filled with this much wrath towards him. Usually, her anger was most often directed towards his father for doing something wrong. Now it seemed that he was in the dog house and there was no way that he was getting out of it. Afraid of what might happen if he didn't answer the blue haired woman, he replied, "N-n-no."

"MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!" She snapped visciously. "So the next time you decide you want to destroy one of my inventions, YOU HAD DAMN WELL BETTER THINK AGAIN! IF I FIND YOU EVEN TOUCHING ONE OF THESE ROBOTS, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF! AND IT WILL BE SLOW AND PAINFUL! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND YOU HAD DAMN WELL BETTER BELIEVE THAT I **WILL** TAKE YOU OUT!"

She dropped the seven year old to the ground and snarled, "Now get out of my sight! You disgust me!"

The lavender haired boy stood in shock and almost tears at the words that poured from his mother's mouth. It was almost as if his father and mother had done a personality swap. Blue eyes looked over at his father who was glaring at him with the look of death written on his face if he didn't listen to his mother. He quickly powered up and flew away from both of his parents to escape their wrath.

Vegeta looked over at his wife after watching their flesh and blood scamper away in defeat. He smirked as his entire being glistened with pride at the woman's ruthless scolding. He couldn't help but let the amusement pour from his lips in the form of a subtle chuckle. He carefully tread towards the beautiful woman and reached out to run a hand through her silky cerulean tresses. Desire flared up in his onyx depths when his wife's gems of sapphire instantly met his. He couldn't stop the compliment that slipped past his burgundy lips.

"That was spoken like a true saiya-jin."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her husband's compliment and snapped, "He's your son! That little rat had it coming! Last week he came in the lab and destroyed the entire project I was working on and cost my company a contract!"

The saiya-jin prince could do nothing but laugh at her expense. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into him and holding her there firmly. He took advantage of the moment when she opened her mouth to give him a good tongue lashing by covering her mouth with his. He dominated her in one searing kiss getting her to surrender her anger to serenity, completely and fully.

When he pulled away, she was completely calm with the unbridled emotion of love glistening in her oceanic depths. She smiled as she was reminded of the reasons why she loved the saiya-jin standing before her. She just wished she had more patience to put up with his hellspawn of a child which was half her's as well. She sighed as she leaned up to steal one more chaste kiss from her Prince in a sheen of sweat.

"I have to get back to REBUILDING the entire Intergalactic Nations project thanks to my wonderful son that blew it all to hell. I'll let you get back to your training. Kami forbid if any new threats should show up and you're unprepared on my account. Or any relentless demons named Trunks Vegeta show up and cause massive amounts of mayhem that send the world spiraling down into an endless whirlwind of destruction. But anyways, you get the point. Dinner's at 6, don't be late."

Bulma pranced off her towards her lab leaving her husband to stare at her in wonder and shake his head in disbelief at the fact that he had ever willingly agreed to mate with the crazy female. He silently decided that she needed to take a vacation - that, or stop hanging around her birdbrained blonde bimbo of a mother.

Anything that could save her sanity if it could even be salvaged.

* * *

**A/N:** So, yeah, what did you guys think? Interesting, ne? I hope so. But anyways, just to remind you guys this is only a oneshot born from many late nights on the computer reading Bulma and Vegeta Fanfiction. Give me your feedback - all types welcomed!


End file.
